Distancia necesaria
by AlexBlueDuh
Summary: La distancia tuvo que aparecer para que se dieran cuenta que algo andaba mal. Ferriswheelshipping.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío.

 **Advertencias:** Narración alterna.

 **Nota inicial:** Esta historia participa en el reto "Summer Love" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

* * *

 **Distancia necesaria**

* * *

Cuando White me dijo que se iba de la región para unas prácticas muy beneficiosas para su carrera como cineasta, lo de llevar nuestra relación a distancia me pareció fácil. Ambos inteligentes y llenos de creatividad, lograríamos que todo funcionara a la perfección. Creo que yo fui el más emocionado, a pesar que me sentía triste por tenerla alejada tanto tiempo. Si todo salía bien, sus posibilidades de ampliar su red de contactos la aproximarían a su sueño de tener su propia productora ¿Qué más felicidad que saber que el amor de tu vida va en camino al éxito?

Los días posteriores al anuncio de su viaje me la pasé escribiéndole que la iba a extrañar mucho y que le enviaría mensajes las veces que pudiera. Ella me respondía que también lo haría y que incluso adjuntaría algunas fotos. Dentro de su última semana en Teselia nos reunimos un par de veces, la primera para ayudarle a comprar algunas cosas importantes que tendría que llevar y la segunda, pues fue cosa mía. La invité a un reconocido restaurante en Ciudad Gres, ese donde los dueños eran unos trillizos bastante curiosos. Quería que sintiera que tenía todo mi apoyo y lo seguiría teniendo incluso estando a muchos kilómetros de mí. Me miraba sonriente, confiada. No podía pedirle nada más, no lo necesitaba.

Su partida fue suave. La extrañaba muchísimo, pero la tecnología me hacía saber de ella a cada segundo. Cada vez que estaba conectada a alguna red social, lograba que me contara un poco cómo marchaba todo. Supe entonces que sus primeros días resultaron complicados por el idioma, pero nada que no pudiera dominar.

—N, todo está saliendo bien hasta ahora, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado —me dijo en una llamada.

—Me gusta preocuparme por ti, es mi pasatiempo favorito —respondí embobado por su voz.

Le pedí que me contara más. Eso de hablar a diario era como tenerla al lado, como si se hubiera quedado conmigo. Como dije, no había dificultad para nosotros en conservar nuestro amor. Podía quedarme tranquilo incluso viendo los bajos porcentajes de éxito que tienen las relaciones a distancia. Ese no iba a ser mi caso.

Pasaron las semanas con la rutina de levantarme y escribirle a White, enviarle alguna imagen bonita y esperar su respuesta diciendo que era muy romántico. Fue un jueves oscuro en el que esa contestación no llegó a su hora. Es más, me encontraba ansioso al no saber de ella. A pesar que traté de excusarla pensando en escenarios como que se quedó dormida porque ese día no activó su alarma o que simplemente dejó el celular en un lugar poco visible, las horas pasaban y el estado de mensaje indicaba que sí le había llegado, pero no lo había leído. Dejé pasar el tiempo hasta la tarde para darle una llamada, en medio de la desconcentración que me daba pensar que algo malo le podría estar pasando. Me respondió, por suerte. Su teléfono había caído debajo de la cama sin que se diera cuenta y ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo para buscarlo hasta la hora que volvía a casa, que fue justo cuando la llamé y le facilité encontrarlo. Orgulloso de mi acción, todo rastro de absurdas hipótesis inconscientes huyeron y volvimos a saludarnos todas las mañanas. Una vez, luego de una semana donde se entrevistó con actores con fama creciente, subió una foto a su perfil social en la que aparecía con uno de ellos. Mejor dicho, el chico subió una foto con ella. Salía hermosa, un maquillaje sutil y una mirada inocente me hacían recordar lo afortunado que era. No dude en comentarle lo bien que se veía. La situación habría terminado allí de no ser porque la foto desapareció misteriosamente a las horas. Lo noté al querer mostrársela a mi padre, quien me preguntó por la situación de mi novia en tan alejada región. Con o sin foto, le conté que todo marchaba muy bien, que estaba conociendo a gente importante y mi deber era animarla.

—Solo ten cuidado.

Debí escuchar mejor sus palabras.

* * *

Al notar que Black había subido una foto conmigo a sus redes sociales, sentí que había llegado a un punto de inflexión. Podía barajar las cosas con N porque, por más insistente que pareciera, jamás desconfiaría de mí; aún así, la que se sentía mal por eso y pidió que la imagen fuera eliminada fui yo.

Todo comenzó unos días después de que llegara a mi destino. Me instalé en una residencia donde los dueños eran de Teselia, por lo que no me sentí fuera de sitio en ningún momento. Allí todos eran amigos de todos y siempre acostumbraban hacer una cena para recibir a algún nuevo huésped. Fue allí donde conocí al chico de foto, así que no le tomé importancia hasta unas semanas después. Lo que sí me preocupaba eran los mensajes de Natural. Si bien antes del viaje eran tolerables, últimamente estaba abusando de nuestra comunicación. Lo confieso, no soy de escribir demasiado y soy de esperar testamentos; era una cuestión de hábito tras un año y medio de relación con el chico tan dulce que conocí una vez en el voluntariado. Se presentó caballeroso, atento y servicial. Sus temas de conversación eran perfectos y era persistente: de es manera se ganó mi corazón (aunque además, creo que su linda melena tuvo algo que ver con mi decisión de estar a su lado). Cuando le avisé que tendría que viajar, lo aceptó de la mejor manera y pude sentirme confiada en que todo saldría bien, que no había necesidad de romper ningún vínculo. Y, al parecer, me equivoqué.

Requería espacio, un pedido que nunca hubiese pasado por mi cabeza. Tras un mensaje no contestado a tiempo y al notar lo preocupado que podía llegar a estar N por mí, pensé que mejor cumplir con sus expectativas, tratar de seguir con lo planeado, mantener viva nuestra relación el tiempo suficiente hasta que nos volvamos a ver, pero llegó un momento en el que me harté de tener que reportarlo todo. Estaba en un lugar nuevo donde aprendía un poco más de la profesión que amaba y no me sentía conforme con mi situación. Fue con ese sentimiento intranquilo que llegué a una semana importante: esos días conocería a los nuevos talentos de la actuación que estaban en pleno proceso de formarse un nombre propio, así como yo. En la cena de inauguración de los eventos, reconocí a un chico de la residencia: Black. Comenzamos hablando de la coincidencia y descubrí que él había llegado a Kalos con el mismo sueño y entusiasmo que yo. Me sentí cómoda hablando con alguien tan sinceramente. Comentaba consejos para mejorar mi estadía, recomendaba sitios interesantes que visitar e incluso sugería su compañía. El fotógrafo oficial de la reunión captó algunas imágenes de lo que sucedía: nada raro, nada inusual, solo la creación de una nueva amistad que, tras más conversación y unos desayunos compartidos en la residencia, terminó pareciéndose más a otra cosa. Y yo no dejaba de responderle los mensaje pesar que no me apetecía.

Una semana después, las fotos oficiales del evento nos llegaron al correo. Yo posaba con algunos contactos que logré hacer para futuros proyectos y, entre ellos, estaba mi amigo. Me llamó la atención una foto donde aparecía desprevenida, olvidándome de todo y concentrándome únicamente en mantener un diálogo. Noté chispa, esa que no sentía hace tanto tiempo; fue por eso que me aterré cuando la foto empezó a verse en Internet, porque sabía que me estaba enamorando sin querer a cuestas de un compromiso que se estaba volviendo forzado. Con miedo a la mala interpretación por ambas partes, le pedí a Black que quitará la foto y que mañana le explicaría mis motivos, que era un asunto delicado para todos, o solo para mí.

Natural llamó a las horas. Su voz sonaba diferente pese a los esfuerzos de hacer notar sus buenas intenciones de preguntar cómo estaba, como me sentía. La monotonía me volvía a abarcar y limité mi vocabulario a responder a sus preguntas.

—A propósito, estaba viendo una foto donde salías muy bien junto con un actor, creo. Siempre sales bien.

La vio.

—Gracias, también creo que fue una foto bastante buena —dije calmada. No debía provocar un desastre que no había comenzado.

—Es una lástima que ya no esté, quería mostrársela a mi padre, estaba preguntando por ti.

Mentí, oculté cosas, improvisé tener otro tipo de reacciones, todo lo que jamás había hecho. El impulso de colgar, de no querer revivir si quiera un comentario halagador. Le terminé diciendo que de seguro no era muy bueno para la creciente carrera del chico publicar ese tipo de cosas. Le dije también que no había nada de lo que preocuparse y, a pesar de todo, le dije que lo quería.

* * *

¿Saben qué fue lo irónico? Que luego de expresarme que todo estaba mejor que nunca y que su cariño hacia mí no había cambiado, el telón se fue viniendo abajo y yo no lo quería creer. Fue un cambio gradual, como para que las excusas pudieran cubrirlo. De momento a otro, ya no me contestaba a pesar de haber leído lo enviado o lo hacía al día siguiente. Pretextos que aceptaba con tal de que la comunicación no se volviera nula. Las llamadas que prometía hacerme nunca llegaban, y parecía que tampoco lo mucho que me hacía preocuparme. Celular apagado, sin señal, sin respuesta. "Solo dime que estás bien", pensaba, "solo eso y ya hablaremos más tranquilos mañana". Los milagrosos mensajes comprobando su integridad llegaban con disculpas a medias y una muralla de trabajo pendiente. Comprendía y me iba a dormir.

De brazos cruzados no se queda un tipo inteligente e intuía que no había dado lo suficiente de mí en mi relación. White quería más apoyo de mi parte, tenía que dárselo a cualquier costo, tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba conforme con colocarme solo detrás del teléfono. Internet me facilitó las cosas: averigüé intercambios culturales a Kalos, cuestiones de becas de la universidad e incluso un presupuesto básico para no morirme de hambre allá. Resultaron mis investigaciones positivas y, si el mundo conspiraba a mi favor, podía ir a verla. De seguro que eso arreglaría cualquier malentendido que, muy probablemente, yo causé.

* * *

Me lo encontré en la recepción, donde los residentes solíamos reunirnos a tomar chocolate en las tardes. Parecía esperar mi explicación mientras me observaba acercándome a través del pasillo, una que le había prometido casi ya hacía unas semanas. Evité encontrármelo hasta ese momento, pues tenía que pensar en la solución a mi ridículo teatro antes de atreverme a escenificarlo erradamente. Preparada para cualquier consecuencia, me senté a su lado en el cómodo sofá, frente a la chimenea. Confié en en él a pesar del poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero tenía que hablar con alguien y esperaba que Black entendiera. Sin llegar a lo romántico, solo me tomó de las manos y me hizo sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto: tenía que seguir desconectada del irreconocible N, a quien ya llevaba varios días sin hablarle. A veces solo le respondía a frases cortas en temor a que vaya a organizar a un equipo de búsqueda para localizarme. Las circunstancias me hicieron que entender que él empezó a desarrollar un complejo bastante aterrador que yo tomaba por normal. Un trastorno de la que también era culpable, por el solo hecho de no actuar a tiempo. Sin embargo, todo estaba por cambiar.

* * *

La llamé emocionado cuando los detalles estuvieron listos. Tuve que marcarle unas tres veces para llegar, por fin, a oír su voz. La saludé haciéndole notar que la extrañaba mucho y permitió que me explayara un poco sobre cómo me sentía. Era el momento de contarle.

—Oye, te tengo una sorpresa —mencioné emocionado. Quería escuchar su reacción de felicidad ante mi probable viaje. Quería que viera que me preocupaba por nuestra poca comunicación en los últimos días, que podía hacer hasta lo imposible para que lo nuestro se mantuviera en perfecto estado hasta su regreso.

Lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron bien. No me dejó mencionar los trámites que estaba haciendo para que la universidad me mandara de intercambio también a Kalos, lo de mis trabajos a medio tiempo para sacarle el máximo provecho a nuestro tiempo juntos o el regalo perfecto que le conseguí y que pensaba enviarle por su cumpleaños que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Interrumpió de repente, tomando el control de la conversación. A pesar que la llamada no me dejaba ver sus expresiones, presentí que algo andaba mal.

—Escúchame, N... Quiero que, a partir de ahora, seamos... seamos solo amigos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me estaba terminando?

El mudo en mi garganta que se formó de improviso me advirtió que era mejor tomarme unos cuantos segundos para pensar en algo coherente que se pudiera decir en una situación como tal. Igual salió algo tonto de mi boca.

—¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo malo? —dije intentando que la indignación no lograra hacerme llorar de impotencia. Tantos sueños, tantos planes, tanta preocupación para nada. Ya estábamos en la recta final de lo que parecía que podía resistir lo imposible. Sabía el desenlace, maldición.

—No... Tú has sido la mejor persona con la que pude estar. Es solo que creo que no soy la persona indicada para ti. No puedo corresponder más a tus mensajes, a tus llamadas, a tu entusiasmo... Las cosas son diferentes cuando no puedo verte ni siquiera una vez a la semana, pero sí a otras personas.

Capté la indirecta y sentí como mi tristeza y melancolía se iban convirtiendo en cólera. Ahora mis lágrimas caían por el engaño, la pantalla del "todo está bien" que me hizo creer hasta unos días cuando yo pensé que existía un futuro juntos.

Respiré hondo una vez más.

—Entiendo.

—Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos... Necesito que me lo prometas, Natural.

—No te preocupes por eso, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos, White.

Mis palabras salían en modo automático, aún acongojadas por la mezcla de emociones. Los quiebres de mi entonación no se podían ocultar.

Tras esos minutos de conversación, ella se despidió deseándome lo mejor del mundo, que estaba segura que encontraría a alguien que me valorara tal como era. Agradecí muy hipócritamente el gesto y corté la llamada también deseándole lo mismo.

El paisaje en mi ventana indicaba que iba a llover, aunque yo ya lo había previsto desde bastante antes.

Mientras esperaba a que la tetera se pusiera a silbar luego de intuir mi necesidad de una bebida caliente, cogí mi teléfono y, sin asco alguno, borré todo rastro de sensibilidad. Mensajes, llamadas, fotos, todo. Si lloraba más en el transcurso de la noche, pues lo hacía y ya; era la última vez que me lo iba a permitir.

La única que se iba a creer eso de "amigos" sería ella.

* * *

 **Nota final:** El _amor tóxico_ se muestra hasta en una situación que parecía ideal. Creo que ambos personajes tuvieron la culpa en este caso. Describí a N como un personaje preocupado y muy sensible, pero que esto (sumado a la partida de su novia), lo vuelve una persona dependiente. White, por su lado, tiende a ser la que cree que no tiene que dar mucho de sí para que su relación funcione, que otro podía hacer el trabajo. Justamente por eso parecían la pareja perfecta antes del viaje de esta. La distancia entonces le abre los ojos, le hace ver más allá de la costumbre, más allá de Natural. En lugar de enfrentar la situación, decide aparentar que todo está bien y probar un poco nuevas cosas. Y al final, pues todo termina por salirse de control.

Es mi primer historia publicada, espero haya sido de su agrado. También me gustaría recibir algunas críticas en caso errara en algún aspecto bajo su perspectiva.

Agradezco infinitamente a Andrea, cuya historia de vida inspiró un poco mi narración. También a Amphy and Alex, quien aceptó mi participación a pesar del tiempo en contra.


End file.
